<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>当离别到来的时候 （下） by seablueonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444023">当离别到来的时候 （下）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly'>seablueonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom, 火影忍者</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>世界观 同前。 完整性考虑带斑的单人tag。</p><p>------------------------斑和带土的场合-------------------</p><p>辉夜穿梭于始球空间，追击着六道阴阳之力的传人。巨大的查克拉爆冲推平了冰雪，沸腾的岩浆与烈火灼破战士的咽喉。</p><p>那几个对手在时空间的作用下跳跃逃窜，甚至还伺机反咬一口。</p><p>区区凡人！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara &amp; Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara - Relationship, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito &amp; Uchiha Madara - Relationship, Uchiha Obito - Relationship, 带斑, 斑带 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>当离别到来的时候 （下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>世界观 同前。 完整性考虑带斑的单人tag。</p><p>------------------------斑和带土的场合-------------------</p><p>辉夜穿梭于始球空间，追击着六道阴阳之力的传人。巨大的查克拉爆冲推平了冰雪，沸腾的岩浆与烈火灼破战士的咽喉。</p><p>那几个对手在时空间的作用下跳跃逃窜，甚至还伺机反咬一口。</p><p>区区凡人！</p><p>辉夜蹲伏在地，心脏剧烈的搏动。</p><p>憎恨、愤怒、憎恶，激烈的负面情绪沿着血液奔流不息。</p><p>悲伤、惊恐、畏惧，强烈的紧张冲击着辉夜的身体。</p><p>力量在全身的经络中聚集，查克拉之海酝酿风暴。</p><p>下一波的攻击就是这几个蝼蚁的末路。</p><p> </p><p>攻击力集中在外，被压制在潜意识中的意念放松了桎梏。</p><p>一片混沌中，巨大的恐惧和悲伤聚集的中心、斑的意志苏醒了。</p><p>名为痛苦的篦子刮过斑的血和经脉。</p><p>破碎的细胞被压榨出最后一分查克拉。</p><p> </p><p>斑下意识屏住呼吸。然后挣扎着吐出肺里的浊气。</p><p>就像他之前扛过木遁爆发的凶暴力量时做的那样。</p><p>不能呼吸 、嗅觉被夺取。</p><p> </p><p>斑扯动嘴角，用力咬破舌尖。</p><p>血的气息让他清醒。</p><p>尝不到血的味道。是否流血都不知道。</p><p>触觉和味觉都消失了。</p><p> </p><p>斑残存的查克拉呼应着海里的力量在身体里横冲直撞。</p><p>冲击着任何一个可能的薄弱点，要冲破身体汇入大海。</p><p> </p><p>支离破碎。</p><p>胶质的海缠绕斑的肌肉。</p><p>斑的意识在海中摇摇欲坠。</p><p>载沉载浮...</p><p> </p><p>“我是谁？”</p><p>一张张黑发黑眸的面孔在眼前重叠。</p><p>层层叠叠的勾玉和万花筒图案扭曲变形，幻化为一只冰冷的红月高挂在暗红色的天空。</p><p> </p><p>白色的植物一样的人形聚集在海边，干枯的目光投射在海里。</p><p>失去听力的耳朵，一个声音绕过耳蜗直接在斑的意识里轰鸣。</p><p>"安静，辉夜大人选中的寄生体“</p><p> </p><p>“不”，斑震动着失去声音的声带。</p><p> </p><p>红月的冷光暗了一瞬。</p><p>白色的人型在某种无声的命令下，齐刷刷的直立起来。</p><p>“奴仆”</p><p>他们在斑的意识里嘶鸣。</p><p> </p><p>“不”</p><p>一排一排的白色人群摇晃着跳下海面。</p><p>一层层的围绕在斑的身边。</p><p>他们伸长枯瘦的肉拉扯着斑的皮肉。</p><p>他们洒下他的血，吞噬他的肉。</p><p>“顺从。”</p><p> </p><p>“不”</p><p>斑的血弥散在海里。</p><p>他的肢体撕裂、拉伸、扭曲。</p><p>凌乱的视野里，沉沉的棺木、绿色的河水、青色的卵石、短发的少年、飘扬的树叶、红色的影岩纷纷掠过。</p><p>带着风镜的头像一晃，镰刀型的眼纹定格旋转稍纵即逝。</p><p>半面支离伤疤，有人从万花筒后盯着他的眼睛，半跪在地上的短发青年抬头挣扎着开口。</p><p>嘴唇一开一合，“对你来说我是谁”</p><p>出口无声。</p><p>记忆中出现少年清亮的嗓音，“老爷爷你是谁。这里是哪里。”</p><p> </p><p>“这里是哪里。”</p><p>“你是谁。</p><p>是谁。</p><p>谁？</p><p> </p><p>“我是宇智波斑”，宇智波斑的双目豁然睁开，灼热的写轮眼光华汇聚出黑色的纹样。</p><p>三勾玉旋转。</p><p>血液蒸腾，浸染血的红色的蒸汽覆盖了海面。</p><p>浸泡在血中的白色人形哀嚎着崩解破碎。</p><p> </p><p>宇智波斑只能被杀死，从不会放弃。</p><p> </p><p>斑缓缓的抬起一只手，向着红月张开五指。</p><p>将圆月虚握在手中。</p><p> </p><p>寂静。</p><p>意识的大海在斑的周围沸腾。从斑心中扩展的力量掀起遮天蔽日的巨浪。</p><p>海啸。</p><p>聚集在海中的白色人型，悲鸣着卷入大海。</p><p> </p><p>辉夜的视野失了准头，打偏了第一发共杀灰骨。</p><p> </p><p>察觉到后院失火的辉夜转移注意力。</p><p> </p><p>一股新的力量砸入意识的大海。</p><p>海面在2股力量的拉扯下翻滚撕裂。</p><p>巨大的漩涡为海水垒起高强，海底狰狞的裂谷显露真容。</p><p>黑色白色的骨骼横梗横梗。支离的断骨直指天空。</p><p> </p><p>斑额上的轮回写轮眼与意识之海的红月呼应。</p><p> </p><p>琥珀色的红光从斑的虚握中四射而出。</p><p>辉夜的轮回写轮眼的视野与斑额头的第三目联通、模糊的视野在斑的脑海里缓缓展开。</p><p>九尾小子、宇智波的末裔、白发雷遁忍者、和宇智波带土。</p><p> </p><p>带土还活着。</p><p>带土就快死了。</p><p> </p><p>第二发共杀灰骨，在斑的注视时，笔直的刺入了带土身体。</p><p> </p><p>带土身上延展出灰色的纹路。</p><p>线条勾连的地方沙砾纷纷落下。</p><p> </p><p>带土要死了。</p><p>就在斑的目送下，魂飞魄散。</p><p> </p><p>快100年的人生中，斑发现自己从未来得及亲手送别所爱之人。</p><p>命运未曾青睐他。</p><p> </p><p>母亲、父亲、泉奈，忽而化成收敛齐整的尸身，丧衣同样苍白粗糙的脸，一盒棺木盛起亲缘数绝的悲戚。</p><p>柱间、火核和其他同辈同伴，一羽书信、一个口信斩断生死两端的命数。</p><p> </p><p>几十年的时光呼啸而过，斑的身后没有跟随者。</p><p>从没人在床榻上期待他的归来，交换遗言后安然离去。</p><p>从没人在战场上苦苦坚持，等待斑救援到来后欣慰长辞。</p><p> </p><p>操作覆灭掉一整个忍村，百位数的死亡勉强能在月之眼的道路上占据一个位置。</p><p>死亡没有价值。每一个尸身都是为牺牲投下的筹码。</p><p> </p><p>一路行来，信义伦常尽皆抛尽。</p><p>仅此而已。</p><p> </p><p>只有这个带土，当着他的面死了一次又一次。</p><p>愚蠢的小子。</p><p> </p><p>好不容易活到了该回收的时候，被石头砸了。</p><p>斑铺了木遁救活他，再赐给他半身的柱间细胞。</p><p>斑设计了同伴之死，毁灭一颗天真热情的心，然后递出一个月之眼支撑他的灵魂。</p><p>许了他用自己的名字、传了阴阳遁和五行禁术。</p><p> </p><p>这个小子从里到外全部都染着自己的气息，</p><p>竟然愚蠢到得到了十尾再失去，事到如今说要去找最初的梦想。</p><p> </p><p>做火影？</p><p> </p><p>火影是为一个村子的人送死的活儿，</p><p>抢着送死，终于要死了。</p><p> </p><p>带土腹部的灰砂裂成了网。</p><p>带土的身体化灰、簇簇落下。</p><p>斑看着他满足的微笑，说完托付梦想的告白。</p><p>崩散。</p><p>灰飞烟灭。</p><p> </p><p>一场无人参加的盛大的葬礼。</p><p>幡然回首的宇智波带土，</p><p>无人知晓的高贵的死去，由忍界修罗为他观礼送行。</p><p> </p><p>一世流离、明暗两路行尽，天地为坪，山川为子，终于翻得棋子持局。</p><p> </p><p>孤高独行，一身纵横万里山河、草蛇灰线、三生三死、终为他人做了嫁衣。</p><p> </p><p>一个人无处收葬，一人无形可依。两人共聚在为这独死的现场。</p><p> </p><p>瞩目观看。</p><p> </p><p>“你我都是失败者。”</p><p>“我宇智波斑为你送葬，你也不亏”</p><p>灰砂落地，斑的心被巨浪击穿、</p><p>巨大的空洞。</p><p>恢复听力的瞬间，响起风穿过裂隙尖利的呼啸。</p><p> </p><p>结束了。</p><p> </p><p>这世间再没有宇智波斑。也没有宇智波带土。</p><p>宇智波斑唯一选定的后继者先他而去。</p><p>今日之后，因缘了结。</p><p>黄泉路上，</p><p>就此别过，永不相见吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>